1. Field of Disclosure
This disclosure relates to the field of text processing generally, and specifically to the generation of custom views for e-books.
2. Description of the Related Art
As tablet computers, smart phones, and e-readers increase in popularity, more and more consumers are using these devices to read longer text content such as magazine articles and e-books. However, the audiences for this text content can come from diverse demographics with different reading needs based on their age, interests, reading ability, and other characteristics. For example, a single work of fiction may appeal to both a twelve-year-old boy and a thirty-year-old man, but certain violent scenes in the book may be inappropriate for the boy, while they may be acceptable for the adult. In the past publishers of physical books have often printed multiple editions of the same book to appeal to different demographics. For instance, airport bookstores often carry abridged editions of classic books to appeal to busy business travelers. These modified editions of printed books are, however, targeted to broad demographic groups and fail to specifically address the diverse requirements of the full spectrum of readers.